Be A True Friend Becouse We Are Different
by Namikaze Renaldi
Summary: Cerita Tentang 5 sahabat yang berbeda agama. No yoai. Gak bermaksud menghina. Butuh Ide


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship/Humor/DLL

Pair : NaruXSasuXKibaXShikaXNeji

Warning : DLDR, Tidak bermaksud Menghina , NO FLAME because I am A new Au-

Thor, OOC

Story By Namikaze Renaldi

Enjoy The Story

**Be A True Friend Because We Are Different**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi hari yang cerah diawali dengan berkokoknya ayam, waktu dimana yang para pelajar mempersiapkan diri untuk ke sekolah pada tahun ajaran yang baru, Terlihat 5 orang pemuda yang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ke sekolah yang pertama yaitu dengan rambut jabrik keemasan, rambut raven hitam, rambut jabrik Coklat, Rambut Nanas , Dan rambut coklat agak panjang. Mereka Telah selesai dan Berangkat Dengan Motor Sportnya Masing – Masing, setelah mencapai sekolah mereka memakirkan motornya di tempat parkir lalu pergi ke papan pengumuman untuk melihat nama mereka di kertas daftar kelas. Lalu mereka pergi ke kelas untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk. Setelah Bel Masuk Berbunyi Sekolah Tersebut melakukan Upacara Tahun ajaran baru, setelah selesai para murid memasuki kelas.

Setelah Masuk kelas wali kelas tersebut menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk memperkenalkan diri. Dimulai dari pojok kanan atas

"Nama saya Namikaze Naruto" ucap si rambut jabrik kuning keemasan dengan senyum pepsod*nt miliknya

Lalu setelah beberapa murid memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke" ucap si rambut pantat ayam

"Nama saya Inuzuka Kiba, Salam Kenal" Ucap si jabrik coklat (baca: disini mereka belum saling mengenal)

Lalu setelah beberapa murid terlewati

"Merepotkan.., Namaku Nara Shikamaru.., Hoam..." ucap si nanas

"Aku Hyuga Neji" Ucap si rambut panjang

Setelah semua murid memperkenalkan dirinya masing masing. Pelajaran Dimulai dengan hal hal berbau perkenalan.

Teet... Teet... Bel pun berbunyi menandakan tandanya untuk para murid beristirahat.

"Hah Akhirnya Istirahat Juga" Mungkin itulah kalimat yang terucap di seluruh murid di sekolah.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewat di saat istirahat terdengarlah suara berlari.

"Hah...Hah...Hah..." Itulah Napas Naruto yang sedang ngos-ngosan karena berlari secepat mungkin.

Tep... Tep ... Tep...Tep...Tep

"Ayo Cepat sampai, cepat " Gerutu Suara Naruto

Tibalah dimana dia Berlari di Jalan yg berbentuk "L" Saat dia Sedang berlari dengan cepat seseorang muncul di depannya. Mata Naruto Pun Terbalak karena ada orang di depannya secara tiba-tiba. Sama dengan Halnya Orang yang akan Ditabrak. Mata Bertemu mata yang sedang salin membalak

"Jedug.. Gedebuk... Klontang... Meong ... Guk guk guk... " (oke itu berlebihan)

"Aww.." Ucap mereka berdua berbarengan

"Hei kau jalan Pake Mata" Bentak Sasuke (baca: mereka belum saling kenal)

"Hei mana mungkin jalan pake mata, Coba Mikir dulu" Balas Naruto Dengan maksud mengerjainya

"Emmm, Iya sih" Ucap Sasuke yang dengan anehnya terpancing dengan kata kata Naruto

Naruto pun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan sasuke. Sasuke mendengus kesal Karena Dia terkena tipuan

"Hei Kau Diamlah.., Kau Kenapa bisa sampe menabrak ku seperti itu?" Ucap sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Oh Aku berlari karena aku sedang terburu-buru ke kantin untuk memakan ramen disana"

"Ckkk.. Hanya Karena Ramen Kau Seperti itu.. hahahahhahha" Ucap Sasuke dengan tertawa merendahkanya

Perempatan Muncul di Jidat Naruto, dan dengan kesal dia menjitak sasuke.

"Aw, Kenapa kau memukulku? " ucap Sasuke kesal

"Karena Kau menertawaiku Baka Rambut pantat ayam" Ucap Naruto dengan kesal

"Ckk apa yang kau bilang padaku... Rubah.." Ucap Sasuke tidak mau kalah

"Ckk Sudahlah Ini tidak akan selesai, oh iya kita belum saling kenalkan ?" ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya

"Okelah jika itu maumu. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, Namamu ? " Ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto Salam Kenal" Ucap Naruto Sambil Bersalaman Dengan Sasuke"

"Kau Sekelas denganku kan " Ucap Sasuke

"Iya, emm sasuke bagaimana kalau kita tukeran nomor hp" Ucap Naruto

"Untuk Apa ?" Ucap Sasuke

"Yah, Untuk Lebih Deket" Ucap Naruto

"Yakin ?" Sasuke membalas

"Ya,tentu saja" Balas Naruto

Setelah Mereka bertukar Nomor Hp, Bel pun berbunyi pertandakan untuk para siswa memasuki kelas masing masing.

Lalu Sasuke Dan Naruto masuki kelas dengan saling menjelek jelakan Fisiknya Seperti Rambut, Muka, Dll.

Lalu Setelah Mereka Duduk di Kursi masing masing, Guru IPA pun Datang, Guru Itu Memiliki Rambut Pink Seperti Sakura, Siapa lagi kalo bukan Haruno Sakura.

"Selamat Pagi, Minaa" Ucap Si Guru

"Pagi, Sensei" Balas Para Murid

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura, Salam Kenal" Ucap Sakura

"Salam Kenal, Sensei" Balas Para Murid Lagi

"Karena Saya Belum Mengenal kalian Semua, Tolong Perkenalkan Nama Kalian, dimulai dari depan"

Pelajaran Tersebut dihabiskan dengan perkenalan dan materi materi yang akan dipelajari di hari depan.

"Teet Teet Teet" Bel Pulang Telah Berbunyi

"PULANG !" Teriak Naruto dengan keras dari kursinya.

Naruto pun diliatin satu kelas karena ulahnya yang berisik itu.

"Hehe..." Naruto Nyengir Karena Malu

Lalu Semua Murid Telah Bubar, Naruto langsung menghapiri sasuke.

"Oy sasuke" Ucap Naruto

"Hn ?" Bales Sasuke

"Ke Parkiran Bareng yok" Kata Naruto

"Emang Kau Siapa mengajakku" Bales Sasuke

"Kau... Cepatlah " Ucap Naruto Sambil menarik Sasuke.

"Hei Hei Jangan Menarikku, Baka" Kata Sasuke

Karena Mereka Berlari, Cepatlah mereka sampai di parkiran.

"Ya sudah, aku deluan sasuke" Ucap Naruto Sambil berjalan ke arah motor sportnya

"Ya, Hati hati Kau Rubah" Ucap Sasuke mengejek Naruto

"OK. Pantat Ayam, Aku deluan Sasuke" Balas Naruto

Lalu Naruto Mulai menjalankan Motornya untuk menuju rumahnya

"Ckkk Dasar Dobe" Ucap Sasuke

Lalu sasuke berjalan menuju Mobil Ferarri sasuke berjalan ke arah mobilnya teriakan yang sangat mengganggu.

"Kyaaaa Keren Sekali" Kata Seorang perempuan yang melihat sasuke

"Benar Dia Keren Sekali" Kata Teman Perempuan tersebut

"Ayo Kita Datengin" Bales temannya lagi

"ayo ayo" Kata Teman Perempuan tersebut

Setelah Sasuke masuk mobil dan menyalakan mobilnya, Dia Mendengar Ketukan di pintu kaca mobilnya. Sasuke Melihat Siapa yang mengetuk lalu memutar matanya bosan. Lalu Sasuke Membuka Kacanya dengan malas.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke Setelah membuka kaca mobilnya tersebut

"Kau Keren Sekali, Maukah Jadi Pacarku ? Mau Kan ?" Ucap perempuan di luar mobilnya itu.

"URUSAI" Bales Sasuke dengan bentakkan

Lalu Perempuan Tersebut terpaku setelah mendengar kata sasuke yang kini menutup kaca lalu meninggalkan dia.

Setelah Naruto sampai dirumahnya yang moderen tapi minimalis , dia memasukan motor sportnya ke garasi. Lalu Naruto memasuki rumahnya.

"Tadaima..." Ucap Naruto setelah memasuki rumahnya

"Okaeri Naruto, Bagaimana Sekolahmu Naruto ? " Ucap Kushina Uzumaki Si Ibu Naruto

"Baik Baik saja Kaa-san, Seperti Biasanya" Bales Naruto kepada Ibunya.

"Oh, Ya sudah sana Ganti baju lalu makan sana" Ucap Kushina

"Iya, Kaa-san" Bales Naruto

Lalu Naruto Mengganti bajunya dengan kaus oren dan celana pendek Naruto Ke Meja makan untuk memakan makanan yang telah disidiakan oleh ibunya.

Saat naruto sedang makan, sasuke telah sampai di mansion uchiha yang sangat besar Memakirkan mobilnya di garasi mansionnya itu.

"Tadaima... " Kata Sasuke saat dirumahnya.

"Okaeri, Otoutou" Jawab Itachi Uchiha

"Kenapa kau yang jawab, baka aniki " Balas Sasuke dengan kesal plus bentakan

Perempetan pun muncul di jidat itachi.

"Emang kau berharap siapa yang jawab, otoutou" Bales Itachi tidak mau kalah

"Aku juga tidak tau, hehehe" bales sasuke sambil cengengesan

"BAKA" jawab itachi

Sasuke langsung lari ke kamar karena takut dengan amarah singa itachi. Itachi pun hanya menghela itu sasuke mengganti bajunya lalu turun untuk makan.

Matahari pun sudah tenggelam sehingga sudah teringat dengan nomor hp sasuke yang diberikan pada saat mereka bertabrakan di sekolah. Naruto Dan Sasuke pun teringat dengan kejadian yang mereka alami pada siang hari tadi lalu mereka tertawa. Karena sudah malam mereka memilih mengerjakan PR dan Tidur.

Nah Minna ini fic kedua saya,gimana bagus gk ?

Saya Menerima Kritik Dan Saran, tapi kritiknya jangan pedes pedes amat ya hehehe, Arigatou.

Maaf Judulnya mungkin gk sesuai dengan CHAPTER 1 mungkin selanjutnya baru nyambung hehehe.

Ada yang mau bantu ide chapter 2 nya, Ini ceritanya 5 orang yang saling sahabat walaupun beda agama.


End file.
